magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Penis Reduction Transformation
stage Yes it's a bit smaller, there's no denying it. stage It's way smaller, and also it's not only the dick, my balls also seem to have shrunk. I really have to fix this! stage Shit, shit, shit! It has become ridiculously small, at least it still works... I think. stage It's only a couple of inches now and my balls have also shrunk... can I even use it for anything...? stage Somehow.. I ended up with nothing one way or the other. It's not a pussy yet, but it's also not a dick anymore. Only... The... Peehole... ...No! I can do something about this! Forward or backward, there's a way to go, I know it! stage Somehow I ended up with a pussy after all. How did that even happen... The Penis Reduction Transformation can be gained as follows: * Femininity Potion: Drinking the femininity potion Wendy helps you brew during the medical exam will shrink Eric(a)'s penis. * Lose to Bonechiller: Losing to Bonechiller in the Ice Sanctuary will shrink Eric(a)'s penis due to the cold, and cause them to lose 5 Agility. * Lose in the Mermaid Caves: Losing at any point in the Mermaid Caves will shrink Eric(a)'s penis due to Isabelle messing up. Losing to Allura instead causes a bad ending to occur. Losing after defeating Allura allows her to appear in camp as a merchant. However, Mindstinger's core will be permanently lost no matter what. * Mana Burst: One of the possible side-effects of using the Mana Burst spell. * Tilia: Lose Tilia's breastplay 'game' while having DD cup breasts and she will shrink Eric(a)'s penis instead of growing their breasts. * Marianne: If Eric(a) undresses before Marianne at Watanabe Inn as a man, she will assume he picked up something "extra" in Phyre's Tower and apply a magical talisman to treat it. After he gets out of the spring, he'll remove it and discover that, in the short time it was applied, it has applied a rank of this transformation. Acquiring the Penis Restoration Transformation will undo a single rank of this transformation, so long as Eric(a) has not reached rank 6. Uses * Having the fourth stage or above of this transformation slightly changes the sex scene with Natalie. How to Vagina in Six Easy Steps As of version 0.4.5, it is possible for Eric(a) to attain female genitalia without using Cutie Transformation. Only certain versions of the Penis Reduction Transformation cause the sex-change to occur. Gain them as follows: # Drink Wendy's potion during the Medical Exam. # Use the Mana Burst skill and rest repeatedly until the Penis Reduction effect occurs. # Go to the Watanabe Inn and have Marianne apply the magical talisman. # Lose Tilia's endurance challenge while already equipped with DD breasts. # Lose in the Mermaid Caves to any enemy but Allura. # Lose to the Bonechiller magico. Note that steps 4, 5, and 6 can be switched around somewhat, but Tilia will never cause rank 5 to occur. Also, making this happen carries a steep cost in stat point loss and the permanent loss of a core. Future updates will almost certainly make the process less painful. Category:MC: Transformations